


Grade-A Good Girl

by bloodkink



Series: X Reader [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Embarrassment, F/M, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Nicknames, Older Man/Younger Woman, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vibrators, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodkink/pseuds/bloodkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine teacher!Pete giving you a vibrator to wear in class and turning it on whenever he pleases, so when you have to read he turns it on and you can see the smirk on his lips grow as your legs shake and you stutter out words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed, walking through the hallways as quickly as you could, not wanting to be late for maybe the hundredth time to Mr. Wentz's class. He would throw an actual fit if you arrived late one more time. You thought it was kinda funny though, seeing a teacher get so pissy about a simple late. You picked up your pace, hearing the minute bell ring. Fuck, you thought, turning the corner to see Mr. Wentz's class in view. Fuck him for having his class at the end of the God damn school. As soon as your foot entered the class, the bell rang, and Mr. Wentz's eyes met yours. 

"Late? Again, y/n?" His voice sounded tired, and he probably didn't have his morning coffee today. Shit, you knew that you were over with now. "Detention after school today, my room. Don't you dare be late."

"Yes Sir," you muttered, face slightly flushed as people snickered. You sat down in your sit, keeping your head down as he went over the lesson plan. You thought he would leave you alone most of class, but alas, that was the opposite of what Mr. Wentz did. 

"Y/n, please read on page 107 for us," He said, and your head snapped up. You guys kept eye contact, and he gave you a slight glare. "Y/n," he called out, and you sighed out a 'okay'. You read out, which you hated because who the fuck wanted to listen to you read about Shakespeare over and over again just because the teacher had an obsession with poetry? After you were done, you gave the older male a slight glare, sitting back in your seat and crossing your arms over your button up. Mr. Wentz didn't waste time sending you a glare back, and you hated when he was in a bad mood. 

Around the end of the class, there was free time to talk, so you went over to your friends to talk. You bent over your friends desk, the skirt you had to wear (because the school was horrible and had to have a dress code), slightly rose up. You could feel a pair of eyes on you, and your peaked over your shoulder to see Mr. Wentz checking you out. You blushed, standing up straight quickly, and the smirk on his lips grew. Your friends gave you a look, raising their brow, and your cheeks flushed even more. 

"I think Mr. Wentz over there wished your skirt was shorter," your friend smirked, and you rolled your eyes. The bell rung, and you walked out with them, going to get your bag before returning to Mr. Wentz's class. You said goodbye to your friends, walking back to the class slowly. What was with Mr. Wentz today? Checking you out, but also calling you out? Whata prick! You walked in slowly, swallowing thickly as he looked up from his laptop. 

"Close the door please, oh, make sure you lock it," Mr. Wentz said.

-

You locked the door, feeling your heart beat pick up a little as you walked over and put your stuff on a desk in front of Mr. Went'z desk. You looked over him, a red button up with a black vest, the sleeves pushed up now that you could see the sleeve of tattoos that you didn't know he had. You smiled a little, looking at them a little more carefully without going up there and actually touching his arm. They looked cool. You could hear him clear his throat, and you jumped, looking up as Mr. Wentz watched you closely. 

"I-I like your tattoos," You explained, feeling small for some reason. He smiled at this though, one of those wide, full smiles you've only seen him use when he was laughing too hard. "They're cool, bet they hurt though," You add, not sitting down quite yet. 

"What? You don't like pain?" Mr. Wentz asked, and you shook your head. 

"No, I like pain," You said, and Mr. Wentz smirked. You blushed, adverting your eyes as if you saw something cool outside the window. "My parents would just kill me."

"Ahh, I see.." Mr. Wentz hummed, watching you carefully. "But we aren't here to talk about my tattoos, now are we? You've been late a lot, and you're lucky I don't hold you back in my class y/n," he said, and you snapped your head back to him. 

"H-Hold me back?" You said, fear in your eyes. "N-No Mr. Wentz, please you can't do that," you begged, slightly coming forth to his desk. He watched, as if he was amused by your sudden care. "Your class is just so far away, you know, I don't mean to be l-late!" You explain, arms moving as you talked. You watched him get up, and you backed up a little. He crossed his arms across his chest, and you couldn't help but watch his muscles flex under his shirt. You swallowed, watching him come closer. 

"Hmm... Too far? You can't simply walk faster?" Mr. Wentz asked, pushing the glasses up his nose. You shrug, not seeming to look away from his gaze. "With that short skirt of yours, I would think you could easily walk faster," he said, and you watched his eyes flicker down before back up.

"I-I-" You stutter, not knowing what to say. He walked forwards, making you bump into his desk, and you stuttered out a tiny, nervous laugh. "I don't think it's professional to c-check me out, Mr. Wentz," you told him, and he slammed both hands on either side of you on the desk, making you jump.

"I don't think you should talk back to your teacher, y/n," Mr. Wentz said, voice lower than normal. "I'm in charge here, and you know that," he hummed, one hand running up your leg to your thigh. You shivered, watching his hand as it brushed against the fabric of your skirt. "Now, will you be a good girl for me?" Mr. Wentz asked, and you looked up. You nodded quickly, breathing a bit harder than you meant to, but you couldn't believe that this was happening. "Good girl," he smirked, pushing you on his desk. "If you want those lates gone, I can think of a couple ways you might earn it... If you're interested of course," He said, and you nodded quickly.

"Please, Mr. Wentz," you said, and he smirked widely.

"Call me Pete, princess."

-

Pete had your legs pushed open, watching your face as his hand trailed inside of your thigh. You sighed out shakily, just sitting back and letting Pete do whatever he wanted. You could feel the clauses on his fingers too, which meant he must have played an instrument at some point in time. 

"Your panties are so cute, so silky," Pete hummed, and you could feel your cheeks flush. "So slutty, I love it," he mumbled, fingers tracing over the lace and you shivered automatically. "So cute.. Are you a virgin?" Pete asked, and you nodded. He rose a brow, "Really?" He asked, and you nodded shyly. "Even cuter." He said, taking back his hand as he grabbed your hips to pull you towards the edge. 

"A-Are you sure it's safe to do this in here?" You asked, knowing that anyone could look through the tiny window on the door. 

Pete shrugged, "So? Isn't that one of the thrills, to get caught?" He hummed, and you bit your bottom lip softly. He leaned down, kissing you softly at first, thumbs pressing into the fabric at your hips. He sucked on your bottom lip, teeth grazing over it before letting go. You whimpered into his mouth, and opened it for him, feeling his tongue enter. After a couple minutes, he picked you up, and your arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He walked over, sitting in his chair and making you straddle him, his hands sliding over to your ass, lifting the skirt quickly. You gasped though, feeling his hand slap down on the silky material. 

"You said you liked pain, princess," Pete mumbled on your lips, and you nodded weakly. "Want me to do it again?" he asked softly, and you nodded again quickly. His hand smacked against your ass again, making you whine out loud, pushing against the touch greedily. You kissed him quickly, breathing a bit hard as you pushed yourself against Pete, feeling the slight hard-on in his pants. Pete's lips left yours, kissing along your jaw and down your neck, making you tilt your head and close your eyes as you kept one hand tangled in his hair tight. You moaned softly, feeling his teeth graze over your soft spot, and your hips rolled a little. 

Pete soon took off the white button up you had on, wasting no time in getting your bra off either, cupping your breast and massaging it softly. You whimpered out his name, tugging on his hair as he sucked on your collarbone, making light marks against your skin. His mouth made it's way to your breast, sucking and biting softly on your nipple, making you gasp and arch your back. 

"Shit, Pete," you moan, and he smirked against your skin softly. You could feel yourself getting wet, and wanted Pete to do something about it. You were slightly impatient with these things, but you didn't know what Pete would do if you told him to hurry up. 

"You know how bad in class I wanted to bend you over and slam into you? You fucking slut," Pete growled, and you whimpered softly. "Would you like me to do that, princess? Would you like me to slam into you from behind, and you take it like the little slut you are?" Pete asked, and you moaned out loudly. "I bet you would totally let me take your virginity, wouldn't you?" Pete asked, and you nodded without thinking twice. You opened your eyes slowly, looking down at Pete, seeing him smirk widely. 

"Pete, pl-please touch me," You asked softly, begging. Pete watched you for a moment, not saying anything.

"Beg for it, beg for it princess," Pete said, voice low. You whined, and Pete slapped your ass harder than the last time. "You said you were going to be a good girl, be a good girl," Pete growled, and you nodded slowly. "Beg."

"P-Please, please Pete I need you, please touch me. I need you Pete, please anything, fuck," you begged, and Pete picked you up, pushing the things off of desk quickly. You looked up, Pete hovering over you as he pushed your skirt down to your ankles. You kicked it off, Pete spreading your legs quickly. He bent over, licking a strip across the fabric of your panties and you gasped softly. He sucked on it a little, but soon pushed down the panties, putting them on his desk. He rubbed your clit, making you breathe out heavily, thighs shaking a little. He pushed two fingers inside, making it burn a little, but you pushed against his fingers quickly. You needed this.

"Shit, you're so tight," Pete said, and your threw your head back as he started to finger you quickly. You gripped his hair, mouth open in a slew of moans and soft curses. "You're so wet, fuck," he laughed softly, curling his fingers and you cried out. Pete blinked, looking up as he tilted his head. "Think I found your G-spot, huh?" he said, and you swallowed thickly. Your legs were shaking slightly, and you wanted nothing more than to come by this point. He continued fingering you, but leaned forwards and licked your clit slowly. 

"Motherfucker," you whispered, shutting your eyes tightly as Pete's tongue entered you quickly. You pushed back, moaning out Pete's name loudly. You fingers tightened in Pete's hair, and he moaned out, sending vibrations through you. "I-I'm close," you moaned, but Pete didn't stop. You arched your back, feeling Pete grab your hip by his free hand and pull you closer. You came against his mouth, crying out his name as he kept fingering you through your orgasm. You breathed out hard, whimpering as you could feel the layer of sweat that was now on your skin. "Shit," you mumbled, and felt Pete's fingers leave. You opened your eyes, hooded and mostly tired, and he just smirked at you.

"You're not done just yet," Pete said, taking off his belt and you swallowed thickly. You sat up slowly, keeping eye contact with Pete as he pushed down his pants and you could see the outline of his cock against the tightness of his boxers. He pulled you forwards as he sat in his chair, making you get on your knees. 

"Get to work, princess."


	2. Chapter 2

Your throat was more than sore after Pete was done with you, and you knew that choir was going to suck for a couple of days. You were sitting on the desk, clothes on now since Pete didn't want you to be naked in school for so long. You felt your throat, feeling how sore it was, and damn, Pete was more rough than you thought he would be. You watched him get dressed, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back. He watched you, eyes slightly hazed over by lust, but he could control it this time. You didn't say anything though, just waiting for a Que to leave or something. Not that you wanted to, but you agreed to Pete's rules. While blowing him, you can remember the constant saying of 'you're mine now'. You loved it though, you liked being someone else's toy. It was exciting, new, fun. 

"Give me your number," Pete said, handing you his phone. You nodded, easily putting your name and number in his phone, even putting a cute emoji by it just for fun. You handed it back to him, and he chuckled softly. "Really? The heart eyes one?" He questioned, and you blushed, shrugging sheepishly. "Hm, whatever, I have new rules for you. I'll text them to you though, you need to get home princess," Pete said, holding out his hand and you took it. He pulled you into a soft kiss, different from all the others you've shared with the older man. You liked it though. Pete was first to pull back, a smile on his face as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind your ear. "You can drive, right?" He asked, and you nodded. "Good, I'll walk you out," he said, getting his stuff together. You grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulder while you went to unlock the door. You both walked out, not talking, but you had a small smile on your face. You walked to your car, separating yourself from Pete, but he waved goodbye, which was sweet of him. You got into your car, smiling to yourself as you drove home. 

You walked into your house, saying hello to your parents quickly before you went up to your room. You set your bag down on the floor, jumping onto your bed and making yourself comfortable. You could feel your phone vibrate not shortly after, and your heart thumped in your chest. 

'hey princess, you get home safe?' it read, and you felt your stomach flutter. Pete cared too, which was nice.

'yeah i did, so.. what were those rules?' you texted back, chewing on your bottom lip in anticipation. 

'rule one: no touching yourself unless i say it's okay. rule two: i own you, you do as i say or there will be punishment. rule three: this doesn't change the fact that you have to still turn stuff in in class. rule four: do not, and i repeat, do not tell anyone.' 

You nodded, reading over them again and again, 'okay, i understand.' 

You pushed your hair back, rolling on your back as you set your phone on your stomach. You thought about it, wondering if you could go without touching yourself, but if the thing that happened after school was going to be regular, you were sure you could handle it actually. You didn't hear your phone buzz for a while, so you ended up taking a shower to get the smell of sex and sweat off of you. You took a quick shower though, getting out and eating before returning to your room to get homework done. You ended up falling asleep early that night, worn out from the activities earlier that day.

-

School the next day made you nervous, just because of Pete's class really. You also had to remind yourself not to call Pete "Pete", it was Mr. Wentz. You sighed, getting inside of his class early this time, which made him laugh. You walked up, glaring at him as you turned in your homework.

"What's the glare for?" Pete asked, one eyebrow up. 

"You're laughing at me," You pouted, and he mocked you. You rolled your eyes, but felt him grab your arm quickly. 

"I have a surprise for you princess, to test this whole thing out," Pete said, a huge grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows. You rose one brow, watching him grab something and he handed it to you quickly. "Put this in," he said, and you looked down with a blink. 

"A vibrator?!" You squeak, and he shushes you quickly. 

"Do what I say," Pete said, voice a bit lower. You nodded, putting it in your bag and quickly walking out. You couldn't believe it, but you weren't going to go and betray Pete at the beginning. You entered the bathroom, locking the stall and slowly pushing the vibrator inside of you. You whimpered, biting your bottom lip because huh, it was kinda big. You pulled your panties and skirt back up quickly, clearing your throat while exiting the bathroom. You sat down, giving Pete a look as he smirked, hand in his pocket. You suddenly felt a low vibration shoot through you, and you gasped, eyes going wide. A few people looked at you, nothing big, but you watched Pete with wide, slightly scared eyes. He turned it off quickly though, and you breathed out thankfully. The fucking shit, you thought, shaking your head as the bell rang. You glared at him mostly through class, even if some people snickered. They didn't understand though, and you caught a glimpse of Pete's smirk every now and then. It wasn't until he asked you to read you started to understand what he was going to do. You looked up, feeling the low buzz start, and you sighed out shakily.

"C'mon, y/n, we don't have all day," Pete said, and you could almost hear the satisfaction in his voice. You nodded, closing your legs as your started to read out loud. It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, until he turned it up. You sucked in a deep breath, trying to act normal as your thighs shook a little bit. You stuttered out a few words just to top it off, and Pete watched you happily. You were almost done before he turned it up again, and you swallowed thickly, whimpering under your breath. You finished though, keeping your head down as you sighed out. You could feel yourself more than wet, and you were going to kill Pete for ruining these panties even. The asshole left it on though the rest of time though, and you thought you might even come in class, you held it back as much as you could.

When the bell rung, you watched as people ran out, knowing that it was Friday and this was the last period of the day. You stayed in your seat, Pete going over and closing the door. He walked back, you watching him, whimpering. His hand wrapped around you neck, making you stand, watching your legs shake as you did. He chuckled, guiding you to his desk, making you bend over his desk, pushing your skirt up. You waited, for something, anything, really you wanted him to say something more than anything.

"Aw, princess is all wet, I see?" Pete hummed, fingers going over the spot on your panties, making you whimper. You breathed out, feeling your skirt being pushed down quickly, and you waited once more for something to happen. "You know, you shouldn't be glaring at me in class like that... So rude," he sighed, and his hand went down on your ass hard. You gasped, lurching forwards as you shut your eyes. "Gonna make sure you pay for it," Pete said, voice lower. You shivered, feeling another slap to your skin, making you moan out. You gripped the desk, Pete slapping you until you had tears in your eyes and your ass was a cherry red. 

"P-Pete please," you begged weakly, and he stopped slowly. The vibrator was still going, and you could feel yourself on edge. "I'm close," you announced, and Pete chuckled. He pulled you up your hair hard, and you let out a gasp, swallowing down the whine. You felt the vibration being turned down, and you watched Pete with pleading eyes.

"Not yet princess.."


	3. Chapter 3

Pete had you in his lap, him still fully clothed while you were left in your panties. You watched him, having your hands behind your back in cuffs, digging into your skin even. You whined, the vibrator on a low setting as Pete traced his fingers over your breasts and down to the lining of your lacy panties. You wanted, no,  _needed_ , him to touch you. It was getting too much, and you wanted to come so badly it was ridiculous. 

"Get on your knees, you're taking care of me first princess," Pete said, and you nodded. You got on your knees, looking up as Pete unzipped his pants, his cock popping out. You swallowed, wondering how this was going to go without you being able to use your hands. You scooted forwards, in between Pete's legs, and licked a soft stripe at the head. Pete's fingers tangled in your hair in no time, tugging hard. "Don't tease, whore," he growled, and you nodded. You took the head into your mouth, straightening up more so that you could take it more into your mouth. You loosened your jaw, trying to relax as you felt Pete buck his hips. You choked a little, but he didn't let up. "I know you can do this," he said, and you whined. You closed your eyes, bobbing your head quickly as Pete groaned above you. You took that as a good sign, so you kept on doing it, bobbing your head, feeling Pete's cock hit the back of your throat many times. Your lips popped off, making an obscene sound, and your eyes opened. You licked down the shaft, down to his balls and sucked on them softly. Pete cursed loudly, throwing his head back as his hips bucked. "Let-Let me fuck your throat," he said, and you pulled back, opening your mouth for Pete. His fingers tightened around your hair as his hips bucked into your mouth over and over. You moaned, shutting your eyes tightly, feeling them water a little, but it felt good. It didn't take long at that, Pete coming down your throat, making you cough. You pulled back, swallowing, a little running out the side of your mouth. You looked up, Pete's face flushed, mouth hung open. You sat back on your heels, waiting for Pete to do something about you now.

"Pete?" You asked, voice more than horse, and he blinked. You watched him look over you, and he let out a moan. You blushed, ducking your head a little as he stood up. He grabbed your arm, taking you with him. You were back on the desk, laying down with your legs spread open. Pete turned up the volume on the vibrator quickly, to the highest setting, making you cry out. It hurt at the angle you were at, laying on your back with the handcuffs, but you chose to ignore that. You whimpered, "Holy fuck." Pete chuckled, taking the end of the vibrator, and pushing it in and out at a slow pace at first. You moaned, head tilted to the side as your hips pushed back quickly. "Please, oh my God, y-yes!" you cried out, Pete quickening the pace. He watched you, biting on his bottom lip as he pulled it almost all the way out before shoving it back in. You let out a choked shout, mouth falling open as you felt a heat bubble up in your lower abdomen. "C-Close," you choked out, whining. Your orgasm hit you hard, legs shaking as you moaned out Pete's name. You chest rose and fell quickly, eyes shut tightly as you rode out your orgasm with the vibrator. You gasped for air, body shaking a little as Pete removed the vibrator from you, and you turned on your side. You didn't want the handcuffs digging into you anymore than they already were. Pete took off the cuffs though, and you sighed out shakily. You laid back on your back, trying to catch your breath. 

"You okay princess?" Pete hummed, and you could  _hear_ the smirk in his voice. You nodded, pushing your hair back as you sat up. You licked your bottom lip, watching as Pete zipped up his pants. You haven't seen him fully undressed though, and you craved to see those tattoos fully unclothed. "God, you're so hot," he laughed, leaning down and kissing you happily. You kissed back, wrapping one arm around his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. "I didn't know you were that loud either, holy shit," he mumbled on your lips, making you blush. You shrugged, pulling back and reaching for your underwear. You slipped them back on, fixing the button up and tucking it in your skirt. You smoothed your hair back, grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. "So, you going home?" He asked, and you nodded, watching him. "Would you like to get something to eat?" Pete asked, which made you smile with a tiny nod. 

"Sure!" You said, chewing on your bottom lip. You waited for him to gather his stuff, walking out together. You ended up taking your car and just following him, since it wouldn't be as much as work going from place to place. You followed him to Buffalo Wild Wings, stepping inside and taking a number to wait for a seat. You rubbed your wrists absently, and Pete gave you a look.

"Did I.. Was I too rough?" Pete asked softly, and you blinked. You shook your head quickly, offering the older man a smile. "You sure? Shit, we should have thought of a safe word probably," Pete mumbled, more talking to himself than to you.

"That's not needed, if it's too rough, I'll let you know," you told Pete, walking to your booth. You sat on opposite sides, taking a menu and looking at it. You already knew what you wanted though, not getting anything different every time you came. You talked to Pete about school, home, anything really, wanting to get to know him better. He told you about his side project that he was in, it being a band that wasn't really popular, but you were interested. "Fall Out Boy?" You smiled, thinking about it. "Sounds good, you should show me a couple songs sometime," you told Pete, your food coming.

"Maybe, but you need to eat. Go ahead princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the time you talked about simple things, getting to know each other more than you already have before. You learned Pete had a brother and a sister, and he learned that you were the only child. You found out Pete even has a leg tattoo, but just because he lost a bet, and he found out that you had your nipples pierced before. It was fun, just staying out and eating with him, he was seriously the funniest guy to be around. After you finished, Pete payed for the bill, walking out with you and to your car. He wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, kissing the top of your forehead softly.

"Drive home safe, okay?" Pete mumbled into your hair, pulling back with a smile. You nodded, slight blush on your cheeks as you leaned up, pecking him quickly before getting into the car. Out in public you had to be careful, so you didn't want to have a full on  makeout session in the parking lot. Pete waved, walking to his car, and you waved back. You backed out, driving home quickly. You made up some fake excuse about going over to a friends house before going up to your room. You shut the door, pushing back your hair as you started to do your homework. You stayed up fairly late, since it was the weekend and you didn't need to go to school tomorrow. You blinked, oh shit, no school tomorrow. You sighed out softly, wondering if Pete would want you to see him on the weekends. You changed out of your uniform, putting on some pajamas as you felt your phone vibrate.

'you're coming over tomorrow, i want to try out a few new things,' Pete texted, and you could feel yourself get slightly nervous.

'really? like what?' you asked him, chewing on your bottom lip. You knew Pete was, well, more on the kinky side of things, but you never knew what he could do. You waited, sighing when he took too long to answer, stuffing your face in a pillow and groaning. Your phone finally buzzed though, and you blinked.

'just a little dress up,' Pete sent, and that made you think. Huh? Dress up? You chewed on your bottom lip, trying to see what he could possibly dress you up as.

'like roleplay?' you texted back, because that was the only thing that came to mind at the moment.

'kinda, you'll see when you get here. go to sleep princess, it's late,' Pete texted back, and you could almost hear his voice as you read the text to yourself. You smiled, ending up listening to Pete after all.

'night pete,' you texted him, putting your phone on the charger. You slipped into bed, sleeping easily that night.

-

 You woke up that morning nervous, all about going over to Pete's house where he could do anything he wanted with you. Plus, you had to make an excuse for going out. You got ready though, taking a shower and making sure you looked nice for the older man. You pushed your hair into a ponytail, grabbing your phone and making your way downstairs. You kissed your mother on her cheek, leaning back against the counter. 

"Jenny wants me to come over, is that cool?" You asked, and she shrugged.

"Just come home for dinner," your mother said, and you squeaked. You thanked your mother, kissing her on the cheek again before grabbing your keys and running out. You slammed your car door, starting your car and texted Pete.

'so, where do you live?' you asked, knowing that you should probably ask before driving. It took a while, but Pete finally got back to you.

'1209 cherry street,' Pete texted back, and you smiled. It was slightly close. You buckled up, backing out and turning up the radio.

-

You parked your car across the street, throat a little bit dry. You got out, shoving your phone into your pocket as you made your way to the front door. You knocked, waiting a couple moments before you could hear feet walk towards the door. You smiled when Pete opened it, him waving you in quickly. You walked in, looking around at the small house. It was nice, not too bad for a teacher's salary you guessed. You felt yourself being turned around though, Pete's lips on yours and you blinked. You didn't waste time though, kissing him back with a small smile on your lips.

"Hey," you mumbled breathlessly, and Pete chuckled. "Nice place."

"Thanks princess, do you want anything before we start?" Pete asked, and you shook your head. You were good, really too nervous to have food at this point. "Okay, cool.. Go to my bedroom, strip. Oh! It's down the hallway on the right," Pete said, pushing you in that direction. You cleared your throat, walking down the hallway, entering the only door on the right. You looked around, seeing a nice king sized bed and a huge dresser. There was also a door, probably to the bathroom, and a closet on the side. You started to get undressed, taking off your jeans and t-shirt. You put it on a pile in the corner, unclasping your bra and throwing it in the pile. You slowly took off your panties, feeling bare, which added to the nervous feeling. You could hear Pete walk in, and you turned quickly. He smirked, looking over you, and you wiggled around some from the gaze. 

"What next?" You asked softly, chewing on your bottom lip softly. Pete didn't say anything, only walking over to his closet. You waited, foot tapping on the floor, wondering what was inside. Pete pulled out a collar and panties, turning around and giving them to you. 

"Put those on," He stated simply, and you nodded. You put on the panties, them being lacy and crotchless. You liked them though, they fit well. You pushed your hair over your shoulder, putting on the collar that was a little tight, but felt good. You flt Pete take out your pony tail though, and you blinked. "I want your hair down, it looks better this way," Pete said, fingers going through your hair. You nodded, biting on your bottom lip softly as he guided you to the bed. He sat you down, going back over to the closet and pulling out a few toys. He had rope in one hand, and you blinked. "Now, you said we didn't need a safe word but-"

"We don't need one, I trust you Pete," you told him, and he nodded firmly. He pushed you down, tying you to the bed, and you watched as he hovered over you. You chewed on your bottom lip, wondering what was going to happen first. He unzipped his pants, and you noticed that he was already hard. You sighed, chewing on your bottom lip as he pulled his cock out, coming over and pushing it in your mouth. You bobbed your head quickly, taking as much as you could into your mouth as you whined softly. He had one hand in your hair, the other at his side. You licked under his cock, bobbing your head quickly as he pushed more of his member inside of you mouth. He groaned, tilting his head back as he bucked his hips. You choked a little, but he didn't stop. You loosened your jaw a little, trying to get more of him inside of your mouth. After a moment, he pulled his cock out of your mouth, and you gasped softly with wide eyes. 

"Good girl," Pete mumbled, going over and taking one of the vibrators and turning it on. "Since you were so good princess, you can have a reward," Pete smirked, and pushed it against your clit. You gasped, heels of your feet sinking into the bed as you tilted your head into the side of the pillow. You pushed your hips down, in pure bliss as you moaned out Pete's name. You could feel his eyes on you, probably a smirk on his face as well as he watched you squirm on the bed. You breathed out hard, chest rising and falling as you felt yourself get close already. You choked out a warning, and Pete quickly pulled the vibrator off of you. You whined, pouting as you watched him shut it off. Your legs were shaking a little, hair already a mess, but you didn't care. "You think I'd let you come that easy? No, you're coming with my dick inside of you," Pete declared, and you nodded. 

Pete was going to take your virginity. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to say thanks to everyone that has been reading! comments and stuff would help!
> 
>  
> 
> psssss a nice soundtrack to this story is the album AM by Arctic Monkeys i wrote a lot of it to it

You sighed out, watching Pete walk around the bed, humming to himself. You couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next, because well, Pete has been full of surprises. You were pretty sure he wasn't going to fuck you now anyways, and besides, Pete had a lot more toys as you could see.

"So, what should I do to you? Hm?" Pete sighed, and you could hear the amusement in his voice. You stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer. He came over, slapping your thigh and you gasped, bolting up. "I asked you a question, didn't I princess?" He hummed, and you cleared your throat.

"I-I don't know Pete-"

"Call me Sir," Pete corrected you, and you nodded quickly.

" _Sir,_ I-I don't know," You mumbled softly, thinking quickly. You had to come up with something, but everything that you've wanted Pete to do you escaped your mind. 

"Well, seems like I'm going to have to punish you then, aren't I?" Pete smirked, and you bit your bottom lip softly. "I think you like that though, don't you?" he smirked, and you let out a soft please. Pete untied you to the bed slowly, and soon flipped you over his lap. "I want you to count out loud, and if you mess up, we'll just have to start over." 

"Yes Sir," you mumbled, and waited for the first strike of his hand. You felt it come down quickly, and you moaned out a one. It felt so nice, his strong hand against your ass, and you wished he had done this sooner. Spanking you until your ass was red. You whimpered out a two the next time, breathing slightly hard as he slapped you again and again. Pete slapped again, and you gasped, choking back the number. You lost your place, and Pete chuckled darkly. 

"Start over, we are going to twenty," Pete informed you, and you guessed that the number went up from last time. Pete spanked you, and you mumbled a soft one, closing your eyes and focusing on the pleasure. You were up to ten, and you could feel the sting every time Pete spanked you, and this is what you wanted. You moaned, feeling his hard cock pressing against your thigh, and you wanted him to fuck you so badly. You've never wanted another  _human being_ to fuck you so badly, and if Pete would hurry up, maybe you could actually lose your virginity.

"Ni-Nineteen," you cried out softly, and Pete rubbed over your ass slowly before slapping one more. "Twenty!" you breathed out, blinking back tears. Pete smiled, rubbing your ass softly, nicely. 

"Good girl," Pete mumbled, and you felt a small kiss on your shoulder. You sighed out shakily, feeling him push you up. Your ass hurt sitting on the bed, but you stayed there, watching as Pete walked over to his drawer. You watched as he pulled out a condom and lube, and you swallowed down your nervousness. You watched as he came over, and he pushed you against the pillows. You had your legs spread, waiting for Pete to lube himself up or something. His head disappeared between your legs though, and you choked loudly. 

" _Pete_ ," you whimpered, feeling his tongue press against your clit. You totally forgot about the "Sir" rule, but it seemed Pete didn't care at the moment. He didn't even waste any time, and you guessed he was on the edge and didn't want to tease anymore. You weren't complaining. You gasped, tilting your head back as his tongue entered you, his fingers gripping your thighs so hard they were going to leave marks for sure. You breathed out heavily, feeling him push his face even closer to your warmth, if that was possible. You rolled your hips, and he let out a moan, which sent vibrations straight through you and up your spine. "Shit, fuck, Pete," you moaned loudly, eyes closed and your mouth dropped. The older man's tongue was pure magic, and you could already feel your orgasm coming. You pulled at Pete's hair though, knowing he didn't want you to come, and he got the message. Pete leaned up and kissed you, so that you were able to taste yourself, and you didn't even mind. You kissed back quickly, feeling Pete pull you closer, his cock brushing up against your thigh. You breathed out through your nose, gripping his hair hard as you felt two fingers enter you hard. You gasped into his mouth, his tongue invading, and let your hips roll against the friction of Pete's fingers. 

"You're so tight," he mumbled, fingering your quicker. You whimpered, barely being able to kiss Pete back as you felt a third finger insert you. You whimpered, whispering a shit as Pete let you adjust. You groaned, feeling the older man kiss along your jaw and nip and suck at your neck. You breathed out, head tipping back as Pete fingered you, feeling yourself get wetter by the minute. "I think you're ready," Pete mumbled on your neck, kissing it before his fingers left your body. You blinked your eyes open, breathing hard as Pete put on the condom. He kept eye contact with you the entire time, and you could feel yourself get very nervous  _very_ quickly. Pete stopped, and you blinked, and he rubbed your inner thigh. "Hey, you okay princess?" He asked softly, voice sweet. You nodded quickly, "Nervous?" You nodded again. Pete leaned down, kissing you softly, sincerely. "I don't want to do this if you don't," he said, and you cleared your throat.

"No, no, I want to," you said quickly, because really you did.

"You sure?" Pete asked one more time, sliding the rest of the condom back on.

"More than anything," you whispered, and Pete grinned widely. He kissed you before reaching over for the lube, making sure he was covered nicely. You watched him, and he came close, holding onto your thighs. You felt the head press against you, and you swallowed thickly. He kissed you, pushing in slowly, and you focused on his lips. It wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be actually, but there was a slight burn that felt dull in your spine. You whimpered, and he stopped, almost all the way in.

"You okay princess?" Pete asked softly, and you nodded quickly. "Okay, I'm almost all the way in," he told you, rubbing your thigh as he continued to push in. You sighed out hard, Pete staying still until you said something. It took a moment, and you nodded, both of your foreheads together as he slowly rocked his hips. You gasped softly, watching him as he continued, a slight smile on his lips. "Good?"

"Good, good, k-keep going," you mumbled softly, feeling the burning feeling at your spine disappear. You moaned, eyes fluttering close as Pete continued, and it wasn't long before he picked up his pace. You whimpered, cursing under your breath as you felt how nice it was to have Pete inside of you. "Faster," you whispered, and he blinked, giving you a look. " _Faster_ ," you growled, and Pete's eyes looked darker at the command. Pete let his hips buck into yours, and you moaned louder, scratching the older man's back as he kept fucking you at a faster pace.

"God, shit, you're _so_  tight," he whispered softly, eyes closed and mouth pressed against your neck as his hips snapped. You cried out, fingers gripping his hair as you felt him almost pull all the way out. You cried out again though, feeling him slam back into you. 

"Shit, shit, Pete!" you moaned, because _fuck._ Pete was better in bed than you ever expected. You loved it though. You loved the way Pete was rough, and how it slightly hurt every time he did slam in. Fuck, you couldn't get enough of the older man, and he couldn't get enough of you. You could feel yourself getting close though, and you whimpered, panting as Pete's hips pressed against yours over and over. Your eyes shut tight, biting on your bottom lip hard, probably breaking the skin even. You gasped though, body shaking as Pete hit your spot. "R-Right there!" you told him, and he nodded. Pete fucked you harshly, hitting your spot each and every time. Your orgasm hit you suddenly, and you cried out, yelling out Pete's name as he kept fucking you through it.  Your thighs shook, and it seemed like you couldn't breathe for a moment. Pete groaned your name, and he must have came because he slowed to a stop. You were still shaking, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He kissed your neck softly, rubbing your stomach as he pulled out. He pulled off the condom, throwing it in the trash bin. You whimpered, and he shushed you softly. 

"Hey, shh," Pete mumbled, getting you under the covers as he held you. You sighed out, and fuck, you could still feel Pete inside of you. He kissed the top of your head, stroking your back lovingly. "You okay?" he asked, the slight tone of amusement in his voice. You nodded, feeling more than sleepy, curling into Pete.

"That was fucking great," you told Pete, and he let out a loud laugh. You looked up, and he had that huge smile on his face as he brushed back your bangs. You leaned up, kissing him quickly, and he slowly kissed you back. "I'm glad you were my first," you admitted, and Pete smiled against your lips. 

"Glad to be of service princess," Pete mumbled, wrapping his arms around you and holding you there tightly. You closed your eyes, nose pressed against his neck, arm over Pete's abdomen. You fell asleep like that, knowing that you'd wake up sooner or later, put your clothes back on, and go home. But, even if that was the case, you just focused on now. Pete fell asleep soon after, a small smile on his lips, his chin resting on your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end!!! whooo it's finally done. i hope you guys like it!


End file.
